brockys_sandyboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplays/Jamie
Jamie & Caleb Jamie: ''He is in hsi room at the nymph sanctuary throwing a football up and down so it hits the roof and bounces back to him, he does this repeatedly'' Caleb: ''He walks past, not noticing him, heading out to da forest'' Jamie: ''He as well doesn't notice Caleb and throws the ball at the wall close to the door, he slowly stands up and turns on the tv, slightly depressed'' Caleb: ''He finally notices the noise and walks to his room, "What was that?" '''Jamie: 'He looks at him hesitantly but with his usual cute flirty smile ''"A football." '''Caleb: 'He looks at the football, ''"And why were you throwing it?" '''Jamie: '"I have nothing better to do." Caleb: ''He pouts cutely, "Aww! So seeing me isn't good anymore?" '''Jamie: 'He looks up at him sadly but with a hint of flirtyness ''"You just don't like me liek I like you." '''Caleb: 'He tilts his head, ''"Who said that?" '''Jamie: 'He shrugs and looks out the window Caleb: ''He walks over to Jamie and holds his hands in his, "Is this enough evidence for you?" '''Jamie: 'He continues looking out the window shaking his head no Caleb: ''He sighs and looks around, "Looks like someone won't be getting a kiss then.." '''Jamie: 'He turns his head to him and looks up at him sadly but with an innocent cute expression, giving him the doggy eyes Caleb: ''He smirks and hesitates, "You're just too cute," ''He leans in and kisses him Jamie: ''He bounces slightly and kisses him back'' Caleb: ''He pulls back, "Have enough evidence now?" '''Jamie: 'He quickly jumps up onto his bed and acts super excited, kicking at the air, rolling around, etc. ''"Yeah, it is." '''Caleb: 'He smirks, ''"Someone's happy." '''Jamie: 'He giggles and nods swiftly Caleb: ''He walks over and lies down on Jamie's bed, "Any reason why?" '''Jamie: 'He nods swiftly ''"Because I l-love you, and you just confirmed you feel the same way." '''Caleb: 'He tilts his head, ''"I thought we confirmed it when you woke up from that coma two years ago?" '''Jamie: '"But you always acted weird, and never kissed me." Caleb: ''He nods, "I did kiss you, loads of times." '''Jamie: 'He blinks ''"But not like that." ''Excited he tackles Caleb off the bed and onto the ground Caleb: ''He grins, "What? Like this?" ''He kisses him again, pulling him closer to him Jamie: ''He grins into the kiss and breaks it soon after "Yeah, like that Cally." '''Caleb: 'He smiles and pulls Jamie even closer to him Jamie: ''He rolls off Caleb and grabs a small toy truck, he starts to play with it xP'' Caleb: ''He laughs, "Jay, you're so childish." '''Jamie: 'He looks up and nods Caleb: ''He grins, "But adorable at the same time." '''Jamie: '"Danke chu Cally." He says it cutely and goes back to playing with the truck, making car noises xP Caleb: ''He grins and walks over to him, sitting next to him'' Jamie: ''He looks up and smiles a huge smile'' Caleb: ''He smiles back, thinking about the night they got drunk and had sex :P'' Jamie: ''He tilts his head at Caleb "What are chu thinkng of?" '''Caleb: 'He shakes his head, ''"Nothing." '''Jamie: 'He frowns ''"Cally, I know chu are thinking of something." '''Caleb: 'He sighs, ''"I was thinking about that night we died...remember it?" '''Jamie:' He looks down at the truck and nods slowly ''"Y-Yeah, i-it was my fault." '''Caleb: 'He shakes his head and sits closer to Jamie, ''"No it wasn't!" '''Jamie: '"Y-Yes it was, if I didn't take advantage of chu and have sex with chu, we wouldn't have been kicked out of the house, and we wouldn't hav died." He begins to cry softly Caleb: ''He sighs and kisses Jamie, "We died because we were against monsters unarmed. Its not your fault." '''Jamie: 'He continues to cry ''"A-Are you sure?" '''Caleb: 'He nods, wiping away the tears with his sleeve, ''"I promise." '''Jamie: 'He snuggles into Caleb, still with a few tears running down his face Caleb: ''He smiles and hugs him, "Don't cry, it makes me sad when I see you cry." '''Jamie: '"But without crying I can't get the sadness out." He looks up at Caleb pouting with doggy eyes xP Caleb: ''He smirks, "What if we get it out...some...other way?" '''Jamie: '"Y-You mean... again?" Caleb: ''He grins, "If ya want to." '''Jamie: 'He looks over at the bed quickly then back at Caleb Caleb: ''He smirks, and leans in and kisses Jamie'' Jamie: ''He smiles and kisses back picking Caleb up and dropping him onto the bed, afterwards lyingf right beside him as he kisses him again'' Caleb: ''He smirks, climing ontop of Jamie, kissing him deeper'' Jamie: ''He giggles and accidently kness Caleb in the balls without knowing x3'' Caleb: ''He stops, "Ow." '''Jamie: 'He tilts his head ''"What Cally?" '''Caleb: '"You kinda....maybe...sorta...kicked me in the balls.." Jamie: ''He tilts his head more "Then why aren't you in much pain?" '''Caleb: 'He smirks, and kisses Jamie, ''"Cause, I'm not." '''Jamie: '"Well then chu aren't as manly as me then." He smirks Caleb: ''He kisses Jamie like, really deeply and such, undoing his Jamie's trousers :P'' Jamie: ''He pushes Caleb off of him and undoes his Caleb's trousers, taking off his shirt, and boxers so he lays naked on the bed "Oops, I need to go to the bathroom." ''he quickly stands up and runs out into the hall leaving the door wide open xP Caleb: ''He sighs, "Wow I'm being left naked." '''Jamie: 'He runs back and jumps onto Caleb Caleb: '"Ohai again." '''Jamie: '"Haidere mister naked." '''Caleb: ''He blushes, "Jamieeeeee." '''Jamie: '"Yeash Cally?" Caleb: ''He covers himself with a blanket, "This is kinda awkward for meeeee." '''Jamie: 'He pouts ''"Why?" '''Caleb: '"Cause I'm here naked, and you're practically fully clothed." Jamie: ''He stands up, closes the door, and takes off all his clothes as well "Ish dis better?" '''Caleb: 'He blushes again, ''"P-Perfect..." '''Jamie: '"Yay!" He dances/walks over and lays under the covers with Caleb, crawling on top of him Caleb: ''He grins and kisses Jamie'' Jamie: ''He smiles into the kiss and puts his hands up against his chest'' Caleb: ''He deepens the kiss and rolls over, so he's ontop of Jamie'' Jamie: ''He frowns "I dun want chu on top." '''Caleb: 'He shrugs, and kisses Jamie's neck, ''"Too bad. '''Jamie: 'He pushes Caleb off and pulls the blankets souly on him so Caleb is left with none Caleb: ''He pouts, "So you're gonna sulk?" '''Jamie: 'He looks at Caleb and jumps on top of him causing them both to fall with the blanket intangling them both, some how Caleb ended up on hsi stomach with Jamie lying on top of him, and they begin x3 Time Skip Caleb: ''Whilst Jamie's asleep, he gets out of the bed and gets dressed, before leaving to go to his room'' Jamie: ''Satisfied with his job, he continues to sleep'' Caleb: ''He's in is room, and is sick outside the window, muttering to himself, ''"Gods I'm so stupid for falling in love with him."